


Романтический ужин

by redpillrites



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpillrites/pseuds/redpillrites
Summary: Деменция обычно скучает по вечерам. Но сегодняшний вечер не такой.(БХ/Дем, но есть подвох)
Relationships: Black Hat/Demencia (Villainous)
Kudos: 2





	Романтический ужин

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Romantic Dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144617) by [redpillrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpillrites/pseuds/redpillrites)



Деменция обычно скучает по вечерам. Не столько потому что не может найти себе занятие, сколько потому что её загоняют в камеру для кормежки, а потом и вовсе фиксируют в смирительной рубашке на всю ночь.

Но сегодняшний вечер не такой, потому что с ней в подвале Блэк Хэт, и у них свидание. Жаркое танго до тех пор, пока не подгибаются колени, а потом ужин. Тут нет столов и стульев, но Дем все равно не смогла бы усидеть на месте от возбуждения.

— Сколько детей ты хочешь, любовь моя? — спрашивает она.

— Сколько пожелаешь, дорогая, — улыбается Блэк Хэт. — Ты же знаешь, мы можем это себе позволить.

— Я хочу близнецов! — заявляет Дем. — Нет, тройню. Мальчика, девочку и что-нибудь неожиданное.

— Конечно. 

— Они будут сорванцами, как родители. А еще красавцами. И до ужаса смертоносными. Как ты, — она кружит вокруг Блэк Хэта, словно животное, обхаживающее избранного партнера, — и как я.

Она так занята фантазиями, что почти не замечает, что в потолке открывается люк, и ей на лебедке спускают еду.

— Мы даже можем оставить Флюга, чтобы он их развлекал иногда. 

— Зачем? Таких бесполезных неудачников еще поискать.

— Ах, ты прав. Ну и к черту Флюга, — морщится Дем. — Зато мы можем оставить 505 в качестве домашнего животного. Он сам восстановится, если наши дьяволята будут играть с ним слишком весело. Не надо будет постоянно покупать новых!

— Я тебя ненавижу, — проникновенно говорит Блэк Хэт.

— Ненавижу тебя больше, — сюсюкает Дем.

— Кстати, вот и наш романтический ужин.

— Что происходит? — спрашивает Роди, который по-прежнему привязан к лебёдке. 

Блэк Хэт, как истинный джентльмен, делает приглашающий жест. 

— После тебя, дорогая.

Дем издает звук обожания, чмокает его, а потом поворачивается к Роди, и в его глазах удивление сменяется страхом.

Надрывный крик переходит в бульканье, когда она рвет его глотку. Острые зубы легко входят в мясо, цепляют жилы и тянут, вытягивают наружу упругие вены. Из разорванной глотки хлещет кровь. Кажется, Роди мочится в штаны от боли и ужаса, и в иной ситуации Дем поглумилась бы над ним вдоволь, но ей не до того.

Она продолжает терзать тело. Жизни в нем становится меньше с каждой секундой, Блэк Хэт терпеливо ждет, пока она закончит, поэтому она спешит. Дем выпускает ему кишки и лезет рукой внутрь. Блэк Хэт разрешает выбрать самое вкусное, поэтому она сжимает в ладони вяло бьющееся сердце и рывком высвобождает его из грудной клетки.

— Смотри, смотри, — с набитым ртом она пытается взять в охапку потроха, но они выскальзывают из ладоней, поэтому она оставляет это занятие и выкручивает Роди — тому, что от него осталось, — руку.

Кость выходит из сустава с влажным звуком, Дем вгрызается в мясо и отрывает конечность полностью.

— Смотри! — зовет она снова, чтобы Блэк Хэт обратил на неё внимание.

Она поднимает оторванную руку и сосредоточенно размазывает кровь по стене подвала, высунув язык. Оборачивается к Блэк Хэту, чтобы он оценил дело её рук (и одной чужой). Он улыбается.

На стене отчетливо видно схематично нарисованное сердце, внутри которого их инициалы, соединенные «плюсиком».

— Отвратительно, — одобрительно кивает Блэк Хэт. — Ты запачкала кровью нашу одежду.

— Ну тогда надо бы от нее избавиться, — и Деменция смеется от души, заходясь визгливым смехом. 

Блэк Хэт улыбается еще шире и хищнее. Дем разводит в стороны полы черного плаща, ослабляет галстук и трогает пуговицы алой рубашки, которая от пролитой крови заметно потемнела. 

Она расстегивает жилетку и в этот момент отвлекается на движение в глубине подвала.

***

Флюг уже полчаса наблюдал за «романтическим ужином» через камеру видеонаблюдения.

Сейчас Деменция, облаченная в костюм Блэк Хэта, скакала по своему подвалу, становясь то с одной стороны Роди, то с другой, то разговаривала своим голосом, то имитировала шефа, и Флюг не знал, смеяться или отвести взгляд. 

В исполнении Деменции Блэк Хэт нёс такую чушь, что Флюг не понимал, почему он самолично не явился сюда и не пришиб её, чтобы прекратить эту агонию разума. И Флюга заодно, потому что он вовремя не положил этому конец. Или просто за компанию, как иногда случалось.

Деменция принялась за Роди (парню не повезло оказаться помощником героя, на которого Организации поступил заказ, что тут скажешь), и Флюг быстро выключил звук и отвел глаза. Можно быть подручным Блэк Хэта, но не питать теплых чувств к расчлененке. Это не было фобией, конечно, но спровоцировать рвотный рефлекс могло.

Когда он снова взглянул на экран, Деменция уже пропала из кадра, зато на стене осталась её стандартная писанина. Он покрутил джойстик и нашел её в центре подвала. Деменция опять разговаривала сама с собой и, похоже... раздевалась?

Рука Флюга непроизвольно дернулась на управлении. Деменция немедленно посмотрела в сторону камеры.

— Шпионишь, ты, извращенец?! — Флюг досадливо включил аудио, и у гневной мимики Деменции теперь появилось звуковое сопровождение. — Слюни подбери, это не для тебя, а для моего красотулечки! Мы с ним будем вместе, а ты так и останешься дрочить за своими экранами! Урод!

Флюг от возмущения не сразу попал по кнопке, включающей обратную связь.

— Деменция, прекрати свои дурацкие игры! Через пять минут я к тебе спущусь, и только попробуй что-нибудь выкинуть!

— И что ты сделаешь? — голос Деменции принял насмешливый тон. — Пожалуешься Блэк Хэту? Вот и посмотрим, кого он накажет.

— Он накажет ВСЕХ! Просто у нас с тобой разные взгляды на... — он не стал договаривать и просто отключил связь. Это было бесполезно.

Он раздраженно откинулся в кресле и какое-то время смотрел на то, как Деменция скачет по своей камере на безмолвном мониторе. Пора было надевать на нее смирительную рубашку, и Флюг мог только надеяться, что когда он войдет в подвал, Деменция не попытается снова обмотать его кишками и сбежать, чтобы насолить. 

Они выбрали её из кучи претендентов для опытов не просто так, но иногда Флюг очень жалел о том, что Блэк Хэт отверг его предложение укомплектовать штат хэт-ботами. Или хотя бы сделать Деменцию такой же послушной, как 505. Но начальнику было необходимо чудовище, и вот теперь у них появилось чудовище, с которым приходилось возиться именно Флюгу. Как будто ему без того было нечем заняться.

Флюг вздохнул и задумчиво открыл ящик с шокерами перед тем, как спуститься в подвал. Что-то подсказывало ему, что сегодня придётся воспользоваться самым мощным из них.


End file.
